


Stoke Again the Fire

by LittleRaven



Category: Nibelungenlied
Genre: (of characters not in this story), Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Study, Gen, Gen Work, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Missing Scene, Ratings: PG, Superpowers, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: A widowed, childless queen is as free as a maiden one.





	Stoke Again the Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nomette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomette/gifts).



She shot another arrow. The stone wall shattered behind her target. Good. She shot again. Again. 

Brunhild smiled. 

Not a drop of sweat to wipe off. Not a muscle strained. Her fingers remembered the kiss of the bowstring, the bow pliant in their grip and the swift sound when she let them loose. 

Heart flying with her arrows, she strode to them, let one of her maidens—strong too, and how she had missed that—gather them up, and reached out. Her fingers touched the tip of the arrowhead. She brought one to her lips, licked the pinprick of blood.


End file.
